ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusters Day Coverage
Started on June 8th 2016, every year on Ghostbusters Day the franchise celebrates old and new things having to do with the brand. Announcements for Ghostbusters related things also happen during that day each year. ---- =Current Year= ---- 2018 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 06/09/2018 Full press release, web site relaunch, and assorted merchandise dates were announced. *The Ghostbusters Official (Web Site) was relaunched with a new design and content anchored with the new 35th anniversary logo. Sections for the 35th anniversary, event calendar, Film & TV, and shop. Ghostbusters News has the full press release here. **35th anniversary has nodes for the 2019 Ghostbusters Fan Fest, the 2 year Ghostbusters Local Tour, the Ghostbusters Live! orchestral tour, the Ghostbusters World ARG, and 2 sections yet to be revealed. **The event calendar has events from June to November ranging from movie screenings, Ghostbusters Live! events, and Wizard World's local tours. **Film & TV had nodes for Ghostbusters (1984), Ghostbusters II, Ghostbusters (2016), The Real Ghostbusters, and Extreme Ghostbusters. Each node had a synopsis, links to partner streaming services to view media, selected stills, and video of primarily title sequences. Most notably, the node for The Real Ghostbusters features the 4 minute original pitch pilot restored by fan Robert Barbieri. **Shop features merchandise for sale ranging from the Playmobil Ghostbusters Toy Line, Blu-ray and DVD, T-Shirts, statues, beanies, tin boxes, remote control Ecto-1, trade paperbacks, and LEGO. *The press release features announcements and videos featuring Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd. **The official website's relaunch **The restored pitch pilot of The Real Ghostbusters **A chance for a Grand Prize Experience by making a $10 donation to the For the Win Project, a collaboration between Sony, Ghost Corps and Omaze. The winner would receive a package including lunch for the winner and a guest with Dan Aykroyd, a VIP visit to Sony Pictures, including Ghostbusters HQ offices, a private guided tour of the Sony Pictures museum (which includes Ghostbusters props), photo opportunities in the Ecto-1, and an original Ghostbusters poster created especially for the winner. Other prize incentives include tickets to the Ghostbusters Fan Fest event and tickets to Ghostbusters Live. Visit Omaze to enter but residents of Belgium, Cuba, Iran, Iraq, Italy, North Korea, Singapore, Sudan, Syria or Thailand are not allowed to enter. Contestants must bet least 13 years old to win but any winnders under 18 years of age must be accompanied by a parent or legal guardian as their Guest. The contest ends August 8, 2018 at 11:59pm PST. **LEGO is debuting two brand-new LEGO Ghostbusters BrickHeadz figures of Peter Venkman (covered in slime) and Slimer. **Ghostbusters Video Slots Machine|International Game Technology (IGT) announces the revolutionary new Ghostbusters 4D Video Slots game, coming soon to a casino near you **The collaboration with Wizard World for the 2 year Local Tour and 2019 Fan Fest. Wizard World will celebrate in Columbus this weekend and there will be free single-day admission for fans dressed as Ghostbusters and a unique program of events. The Local Tour will feature a pop-up shop with exclusive Ghostbusters merchandise. **Ghostbusters World will be previewed at San Diego Comic Con this July. The game's first public demo build and booth will be at The Experience at Comic-Con at Petco Park. **The first cities for Ghostbusters Live will be staged in Los Angeles, New York, Toronto, London, and Dublin. More will be announced. Schedule will also be at Schirmer Theatrical's Ghostbusters page **At ghostbusters.com, fans can register for more information for the Ghostbusters Fan Fest Event, which will take place one year from today. At the event, fans will meet for two days at Ghost Corps headquarters on the Sony Pictures Studio lot in Culver City, California. There, for the first time ever, the studio will join forces with Wizard World to bring fans an unforgettable experience. For the 35th anniversary, fans will participate in exclusive panels, meet the Ghostbusters creators, talent and crew and experience Ghostbusters augmented reality and virtual reality games. *Other merchandise and social media announcements **Horror Decor announced a Slimer and The Real Ghostbusters fruit snakes scented candle on sale June 8 and 9. **The official Ghostbusters Facebook added a Ghostbusters Day frame/camera effect. **Diamond Select posted new images for their The Real Ghostbusters line, for pre-order starting June 20, and news about the movie line series. **LEGO announced a July 1st release date for their Brickheadz 2 pack. **Various discounts were announced. Insight Editions started a 20% sale and Factory Entertainment also started a 20% off sale. **IDW posted messages from the crew of the comic books, one from Luis Delgado, one from Kelly Thompson, and one from Erik Burnham. Dan Schoening debuted the Cover A for Ghostbusters Crossing Over #5. *A 28 second video was posted of Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd standing outside Hook & Ladder in Manhattan. They gave a special message, noting it's been 34 years then they promote the Ghostbusters Fan Fest on the Sony Pictures lot next year as well as hint at other events being planned all over the world. Ghostbusters Day 2018 Announcement DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement01.jpg DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement02.jpg DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement03.jpg DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement04.jpg DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement05.jpg DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement06.jpg DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement07.jpg DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement08.jpg *A 1:13 video was posted of Dan Aykroyd standing outside Ghost Corps giving a public service announcement tied to Schirmer Theatrical, LLC's upcoming Ghostbusters Live! orchestra tour. Ghostbusters Live! 6/8/18 Announcement DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere01.jpg DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere02.jpg DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere03.jpg DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere04.jpg DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere05.jpg DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere06.jpg DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere07.jpg DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere08.jpg Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 05/24/2018 Confirmed (on May 23) that Ghostbusters Official (Web Site) went under construction, noting Ghostbusters Day on June 8th. Announcements/Promotions: *An orchestral tour featuring musicians performing the film’s score live at screenings in the US and Canada.Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters *Augmented reality game entitled Ghostbusters World that will let users capture ghosts in the real world.Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters Products featured or Introduced: For June 8, 2019, with subsequent ranges launching in anticipation of Halloween and the holiday season. *Playmobil (figures and playsets)Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters *Mattel (games, activities and crafts)Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters *NECA (collectibles and novelty gifts)Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters *Hybrid (apparel)Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters *Mad Engine (apparel)Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters *C-Life (apparel)Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters *Hallmark (social expressions, plush products and ornaments).Kidscreen: Sony fires up new CP deals for Ghostbusters References (for 2018) ---- =Previous Years= ---- __TOC__ ---- 2017 Working on this Facebook Logo Link 2016 Working on this Facebook Logo Link Category: News and Update Coverage